random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
World's Randomest Police Videos
Note: Please do not add any of the pages yet, I am sorting that out. -UMG World's Randomest Police Videos is the new hit show about a random set of cops and criminals, who set out to stop each other. Each episode has crazy scenes of the cops, or the criminals, trying to do evil or good. It is a way better version of World's Wildest Police Videos. See the offices of the characters here: Story After living a long life on the Internet through their younger years, many young adults all decide what they want to do for life. Many decide to be a cop, and protect the world, (and shoot people), and some even decide to be evil and steal and rob, and shoot people for no reason. As soon as they find out about each other, they decide to grow violent, stopping at nothing, to destroy the other side. In this new series of broken friendship, who knows what can happen!? Episodes Each episode will either start at the Random-ness Police Station, or the YOU MUST DIE Criminal Hideout. Eventually, the side will go try to do evil, or ransack the other homebase, etc. See all the episodes here: We will start these once we have enough cast members! Cast Rules Anyone who wants to be in the cast must be at' one of these. ''Note: You can be a lower rank than it says. Also, if there aren't anymore admins left, main chat mods may be the higher rank. Another note, Temp Admins do NOT count as admins, only main chat mods.' Cops *'Chief': UMG and and a willing Admin. *'Commander/Colonel': Admins/Main Users ('See Comments for exceptions') *'Lietuenant/Sergeant: Main Users *'Detective/Deputy/Sheriff: '''Any logged in user Villains *'Leaders: '1-2 Admins *'Commanders: 'Admins/Main Users *'Co-Commanders: 'Main Users *'Regular Criminals: 'Any logged in users Anti-Heroes *Any main user or admin that doesnt have a role yet, and would like to be this. Cast ''Please be sure to read ''Cast Rules first.'' '''Cops Chiefs: *UltimateMegaGeo *CCs and Cream Commanders/Colonels *ACF *Moon snail *MP *Kh2 Lietuenant/Sergeants *Logankart2000 *Redsox1099 Dectective/Deputy/Sheriffs *CaveJohnson *TheWonderKat *Flametail157 (Goes by FlameTail) 'Villains' Leaders *CompliensCreator00 *J. Severe Commanders: *Rhythm Thief/Alternate Phineas Co-Commanders: * I couldn't think of anything original * Kajad Regular Criminals *Steven1909 *DajaK 'Anti-Heroes' *Banjosnape *Mochlum (I'm a mix of Shadow and Meta Knight antihero-wise) Fictional Characters If you can edit, you're more than welcome to add some. 'Cops:' *Viridi *Mario *Bob the Stick Figure *Homer Simpson *Dave Hester *Phineas *Ferb *Yoshi *Flametail *Crazy Dave *The Powerpuff Girls (only because ACF dragged them into this :p) *Gaepora *Perry *Tenzin *Major Monogram *The FFFFUUUUU guy *The Police Narrator *Sergeant 4th Wall *Meap *Sonic *Luigi *Crash Bandicoot *Coco Bandicoot *Jammy Grammy Lammy Hubba F'hubba Eio Eio Berlin Sterio Merry Christmas Lenoir! "Also known as *Polly* *Friday O'Leary 'Villains:' *Wario *10FCA *Bowser *Ganon *Dr. Pingas Robotink *Klasky Csupo *DA EVEL TROLLFACE *The Burgular Narrator *Dimentio *Fawful *Jeff Jarred *Mitch 'Anti-Heroes' *Dark Pit *Meta Knight *Shadow *Doofenshmirtz (Sometimes with CCs and Cream...) *Surprising Ben *The Anti Narrator Important Notes: The only person who created this was UMG. I aint gon let hiatus and huge spam go out on this. If you spam this a lot, Chief UMG, Chief CCs, or Criminal Leaders CAWMP or JS will kick you out. Category:Phineas and Ferb Category:Specials Category:Episodes Containing Mitch Category:World's Randomest Police Videos Category:Cops Category:Even More Cops Category:Shows Category:Random-ness Wiki Shows Category:Shows Category:TV Shows Category:World's Randomest Police Videos